Anyone But You
by BrandyChanelle
Summary: Zidane left his family when he was only two and joined Tantalus. When Zidane saw his first play, he knew that he wanted to act. Zidane gets the job of his dream and meets the perfect girl in Alexandria. Yet, it is all tarnished when his past catches up.
1. Introduction

**Title:** Anyone But You  
**Chapter:** Intro  
**Author:**BrandyChanelle

**Characters**

**Name:**Zidane Tribal  
**Age:** 21  
**Role:**Aspiring actor, Zidane is confident and has no fear of the future. He lives life day by day and has no regrets. He is the type of guy that lives in the now, enjoying life, and believes that one's dreams are only as far as one thinks they are.

**Name: **Garnet Til Alexandros  
**Age:** 16  
**Role:**Alexandria 's pure and perfect queen, the natural "It" girl, Garnet has it all: looks, brains, and the heir to the throne of the wealthiest and highest respected kingdom in all of Gaia. However, there is more to think about than picking out the perfect dress. There is her sickly mother, Queen Brahne, and her little sister, Eiko, to consider. She is the golden girl with the golden touch. But what happens to this girl when her perfect world caves in.

**Name:**Eiko Alexandros  
**Age:** 13  
**Role:**Prim and perfect, Eiko had once aspired to be her sister. But that changed when she met Dr. Tot, a man that believed in being a first- rate version of yourself instead of a second- rate version of someone else. Eiko is a very jealous girl that believes that she deserves every bit of fame. She seems to enjoy watching Garnet struggle. However, is it her family fame that is weighing her down or is she genetically inclined to be a diva?

**Name:**Larissa Caron Boyd  
**Age:** 18  
**Role:**Loving and loyal, Larissa is Garnet's best friend and biggest fan. Larissa had grown up with Garnet during their times at the Gaian assemblies, when royal families assembled to share information. Her strengths are her positive persona. Her struggles are her taste in men.

**Name:**Emanuel Raffaello  
**Age:** 21  
**Role:**Emanuel is blessed with wealth, power, and stunning looks. Being the future king of Lindblum, Emanuel seems like the golden boy, being the son of Cid. However, even golden boys have their flaws. Emanuel seems to have a hidden agenda and secret motivation.

**Name:**Vivi Ornitier  
**Age:** 16  
**Role:**When Vivi decides to ditch his protective life with his father, Qu, he joins the band of explorers and follows Zidane to try and become a future actor as well. As much as Vivi desires to fit in, he will always be the odd man out. It is a good thing that Zidane has his back.

**Name:**Freya Crescent  
**Age:** 25  
**Role:**Charming and witty, Freya is a former member of the Dragon Knights and a headstrong individual. Freya sticks to her beliefs and is unwilling to compromise them. She views Zidane as a younger brother and will do anything to protect him.

**Name:**Adelbert Steiner  
**Age:** 37  
**Role:**Rigorous and truthful, Steiner has been a faithful head of the Pluto knights and in service for Queen Brahne for years. He is loyal to his duties and does not believe in any just cause to betray the Queen's ideals.

**Name:**Beatrix Bradley  
**Age:** 34  
**Role:**Loyal and affectionate, Beatrix has been Queen Brahne's guard and protector of her daughters, Garnet and Eiko. However, when havoc is wreaked and loyalties are tested, what will Beatrix do? Will she remain faithful to her dearest queen? Or will she follow a new path?

**Name:**Quina Quen  
**Age:** 52  
**Role:**Quina has long served the heirs of the throne for years. She is a faithful cook and part- time sitter when necessary. Quina is the one that Princess Garnet finds to be the best advice giver.


	2. Prologue

**Title:** Anyone But You  
**Chapter:** Prologue  
**Author:** BrandyChanelle

Zidane stared down at the actors on the stage as they performed the fight scene of his favorite play of all time I Want To Be Your Canary. He had seen it for the last five consecutive years- had not missed it once. Every year that Alexandria's heir to the throne aged one more year, the royal castle put on that play. Zidane had only been fortunate enough to get the best view on the roof every year. He loved watching that play, though his Uncle believed that he just came every year that to see the most beautiful woman in all of Gaia, Princess Garnet- who also happened to be about five years younger than him. He had to admit that she was quite the beauty, but he could never be with her- he had heard too many stories about her, claiming that she was cruel and unforgiving. He did not necessarily believe those rumors, yet never could he see himself with someone with the likes of her. Not a mere pirate and a princess- that was dreaming.

"This year's play is much better than last year. I can really feel that the characters are real this time," Blank commented, observing the lead character, Marcus, as he and his Princess Cornelia conversed over their plans to escape the castle and her Father's hold. It was a famous scene that they often recalled. Unlike the other brethren, Zidane an Blank could talk openly about emotional topics such as love and famous romantic scenes that captured their hearts. They both imagined finding a love that was so pure and so kind that it would defy all of the rules and would transcend all of time. _If only I was that lucky... _Blank thought to himself as he watched Cornelia and Marcus embrace.

Zidane nodded. "I can agree. I like these performers better..." He said, running a hand through his blond locks. His eyes wandered over to the royal chair where the queen and the princess were sitting. Queen Brahne was a rather large woman, bold and quite agressive. Everyone knew that she was cruel, cold, and very verbally abusive- somewhat superficial. He could see how her daughter might be the same. His blue orbs observed Princess Garnet. She was a gorgeous young woman, dark hair that fell down her back, fair skin that was completely flawless. She was every man's dream. He often wondered in people were just talking without truth an simply just talking or if she was truly the wench that she was described as.

"Imagine if we were on the stage, man. Would that not be the best thing that could ever happen to us?" Blank asked, running a hand through his careless red hair.

Zidane smiled, letting out a dreamy sigh as he imagined being on the stage. "If we were up there, I would be the happiest man alive. I wish that we could just have one break..." Zidane was getting so sick of the pirate life. It was becoming increasingly miserable, always on the run without making new good friends. He had to give up a lot if he wanted to be a pirate- like everything that Baku had given up.

Baku was his best friend and his Uncle. He had been with him ever since he was about two years old and he had been the captain of Tantalus, the group of pirates that Zidane had been pulled into. Baku had given up so much just to be the captain; he had no family or kids and no permanent home. Zidane, on the other hand, did plan on having a family one day. He wanted to settle down, possibly in Treno. Lately he had considered leaving Tantalus, but he was not sure. If he was able to be an actor, then he knew that would be what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

"Say, I hear that after the play, there will be auditions to choose next year's actors," Blank said, smirking at Zidane. He knew that Zidane had always thought about being an actor- several times. It had been both of their dreams for the longest time, ever since they viewed the first showing of I Want To Be Your Canary when the Princess had first requested it. The only issue was that prior announcements were not made, which left them unprepared. However, it was the week before in Lindblum that Blank had heard the news from Regent Cid.

Zidane felt a smile take over his face as he thought about the auditions being held. That meant that new actors and aspiring actors were welcomed. "Well, well, well... Blank, we should probably put on our performing hats," Zidane said figuratively. There was no way that he was going to let a chance like that pass him by. He had been waiting too many years to be able to perform with the greatest theatrical production in all of Gaia and he would be a fool to let it slip through his fingers. The mere idea of being able to perform and entertain people just like him that aspired to be like the many performers that got the chance to be involved in the greatest play of all time.

"There is a lot more. You will never believe this. Guess what else!" Blank asked, slyly. His dark brown orbs remained on the stage, watching the play. He could only fantasize about such a romance. How much the mere thoguht of love resounded in his mind, eliminating all other thoughts. Blank smiled, almost feeling wetness derive from the corner of his eyes.

Zidane cocked an eyebrow, thinking about the possibilities of what Blank was going to announce next. Blank knew so much and nobody knew how he got so smart. He knew about various medications that could heal just about anything. Blank knew about everything from scientific discoveries to simply the famous plays that would be arriving. Blank was practically the main thinker in the group, despite the fact that he was the youngest of the brethren in Tantalus. "What else?" He said eagerly.

Blank smiled, and paused as he tried to build up the major event. Zidane awaited Blank to finish his statement eagerly. He hated how Blank did that to him, trying to be dramatic about everything, making him rather impatient. He just wished that sometimes Blank could get straight to the point instead of making a big deal out of everthing. Then again, if he was doing something of the sort, there was usually a good reason for him to be dramatic about it. "The final three that are chosen get to be interviewed by the Princess..."


	3. Chapter One

**Title:** Anyone But You  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Author:**BrandyChanelle

**  
**Zidane strolled down the long halls of the airship, making his way to the Captain's Hold where his Uncle Baku often rested. The halls, dark and elongated, took up most of the ship, with occasional rooms at the end of them. Zidane and his brothers all had a room, along with the few random members that joined him and his crew along the way. Some of the crew joined Tantalus, the name that his Uncle Baku often called the 'crew', not knowing who they were or what they were doing at the place they were at. For those poor, unfortunate souls, Baku provided them with a new name, a place to stay, and called them family. Zidane was so fortunate to know all about his past- never had a need to question one bit of it. For, when Zidane was a young one, his mother allowed him to accompany his Uncle Baku in exploring Gaia. Ever since he had joined, Zidane had jumped back and forth between jobs. However, after his last visit to Alexandria, seeing how passionate the folks there were of the visual arts, Zidane had decided his dream- he had found his niche in life.

Zidane had decided to be an actor.

Though rather far fetched and unbelievable, considering Zidane's inexperienced background and total lack of motivation, his fellow brethren believed in him like no others. The only one that had fully supported Zidane when he came home one day from the small theatre located in Alexandria inside the alley, soaked after the rainstorm that had hit, was Blank- his best and longtime companion. Zidane had always been an independent thinker, one with the tendency to think on his own, and rebel against authority is the nicest way possible. He was a very expressive person, one that did what he felt because he believed that every moment not acting upon your feelings was a moment wasted, which justified his rather flirtatious vibe that he sent off to the females that he met during his many explorations. Blank admired Zidane in so many ways- looked up to him like a brother, much like Zidane looked up to Baku.

Baku had practically been a father to him during the years that Zidane had traveled with him. He had been the number one person that Zidane had gone to when he needed advice. Baku had favored him in many ways, which they all figured was because Zidane often reminded Baku of himself when he was younger- so eager and daring. They were both born rebels, ones that held strong to their beliefs. The two were kind and caring, integrity filled souls. And they would both die for their loved ones.

Among the Tantalus crew, Baku was practically an icon among them- one that they all aspired to be like. Which was why Zidane felt like going to him for advice was the wise action in his place. He was the one father figure that they all had. They could all turn to him in their times of peril and ask for advice. Baku was in his sixties and had many years of experience. He was not ashamed of telling anyone about his past experience- practically volunteered it if he found the need. No one else was quite like him.

"Hey, Baku!" Zidane called out as he slammed open the Captain's old wooden door, causing a loud noise as the door hit into the wall. Zidane was used to that sound- he had been dealing with it for years. The only thing that caught him by surprise was the occasional spider that managed to squirm its way through the doors and find him. Zidane hated spiders- always had. While his brethren and other crew mates laughed at him and called him a wimp, Zidane was so much more courageous than any of them. Well, at least that was what they had all agreed on the day that they got stuck in Qu's swamp and Zidane had been the leader of them all and began making friends with Qu. Even Baku was subtly terrified, despite his stubbornness that did not allow him to admit defeat. "

"What do you want now, Zidane?" he hollered, turning from the captain's steer to face Zidane. Baku's eyes narrowed on him, smirking rather slyly, as he laughed at Zidane. Baku was very fond of Zidane. It seemed as if Zidane could merely come in the room and a smile would cross Baku's typically stern face. Everyone believed that it was because since Baku could never have a wife and some kids of his own, he took full advantage of being so close to Zidane, seeing him as his own child. Which seemed to make sense to everyone, especially Zidane since he was not able to be close to any of his immediate family. Then again, Zidane welcomed anyone that did not do him wrong- even some that did- to be apart of his 'family' because he knew how it flet to be alone with no one to trust.

"Well, Baku..." Zidane said, making his way over to Baku, avoiding all of the junk that laid on the wooden floor. Baku was such a slob, a trait that Zidane did not inherent thankfully. Instead, Zidane was quite organized with everything, even with his conversations. Zidane was usually very ordered with his conversations, mainly because he was able to predict a person and their disposition just by listening to them talk. "I was wondering if we could take a trip somewhere."

Baku cocked a brow at him inquisitively, suspecting that Zidane was taking about a particular place- which he was... Baku knew Zidane too well, which was due to the fact that Zidane was only two when Zidane's parents had sent him off with his uncle to explore all of Gaia. Over the years, they had actually acquired each other's personality traits. "Zidane, where do you want to go now? Didn't we get in enough trouble when we went to Treno last time? I do not want another repeat of that- we were almost banned from all of Treno."

Zidane laughed, reminiscing on the last visit to Treno. They had gotten into major trouble at the auction, messing up the bids and distracting the ladies and lords that tried to bid. They had also filled their heads with lies, telling them that a certain artifact was just an artificial duplicate made to fool them so they would pay high prices for nothing. For that, they were kicked out of the auction and told to not come back again. The next time that they were claimed as notorious was when Cinna had a fit at the card players' competition when he lost and the others defended him, saying that his competitor was a cheater and he switched cards during the game. _Those were the times..._he thought, smiling to himself as he stared at the ground. If only the times could be just as simple. However, with Burmecia having another war, issues would be stirred up once again. "Well, my intentions are pure this time, I can promise you that. You see, the only reason that I intend on visiting there is because I hear talk of a new theatre that is being built. Plus, I hear that her highness has a birthday coming up and I wanted to see it..."

Zidane could tell from the way that Baku's smile faded and turned to a cynical stare that Baku was getting suspicious at his behavior. "Zidane..." Baku started, his voice dripping with a suspicious tone, taking note of Zidane's conspicuous conversation. "Since when did you get interested in the performance arts, boy?" Zidane chuckled. There was always a slight accent when Baku talked, one just like the kind that the people from the small country of Dali had, which often made Zidane question the origin of Baku even though he claimed to be from Treno- just like Zidane.

Zidane kicked the floor, feeling sweat drop from his forehead. It suddenly seemed as if the room had gotten so much hotter than before, as if they had just reached a whole new altitude- severely close to the sun. No one else had ever defied Tantalus' boss. In fact, no one was ever allowed to leave Tantalus permanently. However, it was his time- Zidane knew it. He had to live up to his reputation, defy the natural standards that had been set- just like so many other times before. "Baku, I just want to spend some time there. I think that I might want to try out acting..."

Baku furrowed his eyebrows with a glare in his eyes as he stared him down at first. Zidane could feel himself getting dehydrated as he awaited Baku's reaction. Time seemed to pass by so slow, causing him to shiver with every second. Before Zidane turned around to leave, Baku busted out laughing, a smile about a mile long as he observed the seriousness of the situation. "Zidane, look, there is going to be a time in every man's life when he has to make a choice..."

Zidane chuckled, not knowing which 'talk' that he was going to have. They had already covered all of the other 'talks'. The special ones at least. "Baku, tell me we are not going to have another 'sex talk', are we?" Zidane asked sarcastically, vaguely remembering when he was about thirteen and Baku wanted to talk openly about the everlasting stage that every male goes through at one time or another. Zidane did not need to hear about how the males and the females like each other because they find a deep connection, allowing them to be open and intimate with one another. That just was not a conversation that he wanted to have ever again- not with him at least.

Baku laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Zidane's churlish joke. Any other time that Zidane had tried to crack Baku up with that joke, he would laugh. However, it was then that they had to have a serious moment, calling for a serious adult figure that is responsible enough to handle any curve that the conversation might take. "Zidane, shut up..." Baku said, setting the airship on autopilot as he began walking toward the second floor of the Captain's Lounge. Baku set his arm around Zidane, as a father would do for a son, and lead him up the wrap around stairs. "So, there comes a time in every man's life- a real man, one that belongs to Tantalus- where he has to choose between dreams, which typically end up as a lost cause, or the real thing- the thing that has gotten him by since he was younger. His career and responsibility as a member of Tantalus."

Zidane smiled. He loved the attempt that Baku was making at being a father figure for him- it was quite sweet. Despite the fact that it would never be the same as the real thing. Yet, Baku had done a great job of raising him for about nineteen years, considering tomorrow was his twenty- first birthday and the nineteenth year that Zidane had spent with him- something that Baku had probably forgotten about. Then again, he could understand that mishap though. After all, Baku had a lot to take care of considering his role as the leader of Tantalus. "So, are you saying that if I did quit Tantalus and decided to pursue my aspirations as an actor that I would fail? Are you shooting down my dreams? The one thing that every father knows that he should not do."

Baku cleared his throat, shook his head. "Zidane, I am not saying anything like that. You should be ashamed if you think that I would ever shoot down your dreams! I love you and I am simply concerned for your well- being." He exclaimed, a slight tone of anger disguised by Father figure concern hidden in his voice. Zidane cocked a brow in disbelief. Baku calmed himself as they entered a well lit room with a large couch and a table. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, dreaming of a perfect life where you can persue a career as an actor and be shot down. I don't want to see you hurt, Kid."

Zidane nodded, coming to an understanding of Baku's knowledge. He could understand where he was coming from, as usual. However, Zidane also knew that he would never learn to hurt and suck it up if he was always getting protected from the bad things that may happen- which was why Zidane believed that he truly needed to go off on his own. Which was why Zidane felt like he needed to build his own future and live off of his own life. He was finally making a choice- sticking by what he believe. "Baku, there also comes a time in every man's life when he thinks that he needs to go off on his own and not listen to his uncle, who- despite his great concern- needs to learn to let go sometimes and let his nephew make his own life!"

Baku chuckled, realizing how much alike they were. When he was younger, he was just like Zidane- always feeling the need to rebel against all authority, proving himself to be the best of the best. There was once a time when he was young and free without regrets and not into the committed to Tantalus lifestyle. All that he wanted to do was live his life by the moment. Now that he was entirely devoted to Tantalus, Baku could not just do whatever he pleased, but he had to worry about how it affected the rest of the crew. Not something that he was upset about- he just missed his younger days. "Zidane, if you really think that this will be good for you, then go! I beg of you. I knew that you can do it. What I am saying is that I hope that you can deal with things when the lifestyle of the performer does not measure up to what it is all cracked up to be," Baku said, walking over to the couch, taking a break from his older wisdom to relax.

Zidane smiled, nodding his head as he thought about what could happen if his dream was not enough to keep him going. He was sure that all he needed was his dream and his motivation to drive him and let him reach the top. Yet, he knew that like all hopes and aspirations, there would be positive sides and negative sides. He was going to make it- he just knew that he would. "Baku, I can handle it. You knew that I have always been able to hold my own and I will be able to do this. I was born for this," Zidane said, running his hand through his loose and carefree blond locks.

Baku laughed- a hardy one full of expression and joy, "You have to love the youth spirit," He said, getting up from the couch. Walking over to Zidane, Baku set his large hands on Zidane's shoulders. "Go tell the guys that our trip to Lindblum has been rescheduled; I will turn this thing around!"

Zidane smiled whole- hearted. He knew that Baku would come through- he always did. There was nothing left to say. Baku knew that Zidane appreciated it. He always would be thankful for having such a great uncle that he could take examples from. He just hoped that he would turn out to be just as good of a man as him.

Going downstairs, Zidane left the boss to himself. He knew that he had to tell the great news to his best bud, Blank. They had both wanted to go to Alexandria to pursue possible careers in performance arts. He and Blank often shared common aspirations and similar ideas. They were very much alike- more than anyone knew. Which meant that he had to tell Blank first and foremost before anyone else.

When Zidane reached the downstairs, a familiar red head was standing next to the door in the Captain's Hold, leaning against the wall with his arms folded as he stared to the ground. "Hey," he said, nodding to Zidane.

"Blank! Great news!!" Zidane said excitedly, laughing as he walked over to him with a bounce in his step. He knew that tomorrow would be a fantastic day. He was not yet twenty- one and his birthday had practically already began. His life was getting sweeter by the second. He remembered only a month ago when he and Blank were at the palace auditioning for the play. He kenw that his life was going to get a whole lot better as well.

Blank smirked. Before Zidane even said anything, Blank knew exactly what he was going to say. He had been waiting all day to hear about the big announcement and it was finally going to happen. "I have great news, too, my buddy!" Blank said slyly, pulling out a sheet from his brown vest. "I got this from Marcus."

Zidane grabbed the paper from Blank's hand and began reading it. He read the first couple of lines and smiled up at him. "Is this official?" Zidane asked in disbelief. It took nothing but a mere smile from Blank and Zidane had lost himself. _It's too good to be true..._Zidane thought to himself, smiling to himself.

"So, then..." Blank said, removing himself from the wall. He ran his hand through his careless red hair and smirked. He could feel the energy radiating from Zidane. It would not be long before they would get to Alexandria... "I think that we have to get ready for our arrival."


End file.
